Roofhowse's beginning
by HopeFaith10
Summary: Roofhowse is not from Club Penguin Island so where is he from? In this story he explains his life story to his friends.
1. Chapter 1

It was Merry Walrus Eve Eve (I got that from a radio station) when Blizzard, Lorna, Sydmull, Jangrah and Roofhowse gathered together. 'We all know tomorrow is a special day but does anyone know why?' asked Jangrah. An awkward silence descended on her friends with only Lorna raising her flipper like a little kid at school and Blizzard whispering to Sydmull 'Don't look now but you just sat on my pizza'. Sydmull looked shocked and ran out screaming. 'Buddy, I was just kidding.' bellowed Blizzard as he saw the aqua penguin leave and disappear. _Does he not remember what I told him on Halloween?_ Roofhowse thought to himself. Lorna bounced on the spot as if she needed to use the bathroom which made Jangrah impulsively point to her. 'It's the day Roofhowse joined our group' Lorna blurted. Jangrah gave her a thumbs up as you couldn't hear anything over Jangrah's neighbours blasting out music. 'One moment' Jangrah said before climbing on her couch. She poked her head out the window and shouted at the top of her lungs 'HEY STOP THAT MUSIC! I'M TRYING TO SPEAK!'.

'Sorry' the neighbour apologized and turned his music down. 'Well that was extremely loud' complained Jangrah, turning to her friends. Roofhowse shrugged and explained 'I've heard louder'. Jangrah nodded and was about to continue when Blizzard said 'Yeah, Fumbles has always been a good one'. Roofhowse angrily turned to him and spoke through his teeth. 'We've been trough this a million times, it's not Fumbles it's Roofhowse. Could you be more sensible next time?' is what he said. Blizzard rolled his eyes and said 'Sure thing Fumble'. Roofhowse gave Blizzard the most angry look he could give. _How often do you see him angry?_ wondered Jangrah before saying 'In honour of this event, Roofhowse has offered to share his life story'. Everyone made a comment on it:

'If by 'I offered' you mean 'you forced' then yes' commented Roofhowse.

'This sounds very interesting' complimented Lorna.

'Ha ha, who would want to hear a boring story like THAT?' laughed Blizzard.

'Can I come in?' asked Sydmull.

Jangrah turned to Sydmull and said 'Yes but Lorna will catch you up on everything before Roof-'. 'I heard and I think I got ear-hole cancer from your shouting' said Sydmull, sitting down beside Lorna. Blizzard chuckled and Roofhowse slowly stood up. He stood in front of his friends and began his story.

* * *

Hope here.

Note: Jangrah, Sydmull, Blizzard and Lorna will be making comments on parts of the story.

Let's get this backstory started.

* * *

I was born sometime in March 1997, I don't know the date but my twin who had a photographic memory could tell you. Trust me, she knows all the ingredients in the banana back at home. It's pretty weird how they add sugar when bananas already have a lot of sugar which is why we never bought them because my parents...we'll get to that later. (Sydmull: I'd like to meet that twin)

My twin and I were very close growing up despite her hatred of boys. It's all because of her (Sydmull: Her? Your twin's a girl? Hatred of boys? On second thoughts I don't want to meet her) shorter leg. She is in a wheelchair or on crutches (Lorna: the poor thing) and she has anxiety. I remember she once or twice wouldn't come out of the school bathrooms for a whole day. I also have 2 older brothers, 1 older sister and 1 deceased little sister. At nighttime we would dance to my twin's music that was always up at 100% (Jangrah: like my neighbours here).

We were going to be separated but we were holding hands too much that my biological parents had to put up in the smae adoption home. Sadly, we were adopted my two different people but by luck we fate brought us back together when we were 12. My sister and I hardly spoke to each other because of being away for so long but then we started to get to know each other (Blizzard: -snores-) more.

* * *

Hope here

The chapters will get longer as the story goes on.


	2. Chapter 2-The first proper story chapter

Hope is back...and I'm wearing black...awkward. Sorry. If you haven't read my profile, the reason for my absence is the no internet problem.

P.S: Plot change...see if you can spot it.

* * *

Malika Howse sat on the rooftop of the girls building of Ciswen Field Orphanage, awaiting midnight to arrive. 11:50...11:51...11:52 Malika was getting bored of waiting...11:53...11:54...11:55... _Hurry up time_ she thought...11:56...11:57...11:58...Time felt like it was getting slower as it came closer to midnight...11:59...Midnight! Malika slid down the roof and back-flipped onto the rooftop of the boys building. She hung over a room with two boys, one asleep, one awake. Malika tapped on the window and the awake boy opened it. 'Ready to go Roof?' she asked him. Young Roofhowse grabbed a bag and said 'I am now'. Malika lent him a flipper and pulled him onto the roof. 'If we hurry, we might just get past . If we go slow, we'll be dead. We have five minutes after I launch this paper airplane. Got it?' she explained. Roofhowse nodded and watched as his twin's airplane soar through the night sky. growled and jumped off the roof of the main building. 'RUN' Malika said accidentally loud and caught the attention of the distracted guard-teacher. Malika gasped, not even noticing her brother running.

The twins ran over the buildings of the orphanage while being chased by the guards. Malika stumbled many times before tripping over a crack in between the school and the adoption buildings. 'MAL' young Roofhowse yelled before diving beside his twin sister. In the blink of an eye, the twins were grabbed by the guards. 'Why did you do that?' asked Malika, trying to kick the guard that seized her by the flippers. 'Twins never leave each other' explained young Roofhowse, who was being grabbed by the feet by another guard. As guards argued about what to do to the twins and Roofhowse tried to look for a way to escape, Malika kept an eye on a black figure that seemed to be waddling towards them. 'Boys!' said the black figure. It was the owner of the orphanage, Liz Diogin. The guards put the twins down and held them on the spot by the shoulders. Malika held Roofhowse's flipper for good luck.

'Well if it isn't the Howse twins. Double trouble trying to run away? Well, if you pull a stunt like this again, you two will spend two weeks in the basement. Is that clear?' she boomed. 'Y-y-yes ma'am' shuddered Roofhowse while Malika just nodded. 'Good children. Now go to bed and stay there for the rest of the night.' ordered the head of the orphanage. The guards threw the twins into their bedrooms. Malika slipped and landed on her bed. Without a sound, she took off her jacket and bag before going to bed. Roofhowse, on the other hand (or flipper), woke up his roommate with he landed hard on the floor. He was about to get up when a bright light fell on his eyes. 'Oh Roof, it's just you' said Roofhowse's roommate. 'Yeah, it's me' Roofhowse said getting up, taking off his coat and throwing his bag into the corner of the bedroom before falling on his bed. His roommate stared at him before going to bed too.

The subsequent morning, Malika sat on her bed, sulking about the previous night. 'Come on Mal, we gotta get to school' her roommate said. Malika didn't move nor reply. Her roommate nudged her hard. 'I don't want to play Louise.' Malika sighed as she looked out the window at the falling snow between her dorm and her brother's dorm. Meanwhile, Roofhowse and his roommate were not saying a word about the previous night. Suddenly, the bell meaning a family had arrived to take in a child or children. All the orphans ran to the adoption building. The twins and their roommates joined the line of orphans. 'I will take one child, that's all I want to keep me company.' said a very glamours lady. 'Not one of us...not one of us' Malika wished under her breath. The lady bent down in front of Malika and said 'I pick this little girl. She is charming and just adorable'. Malika shook her head and held her brother's flipper. Roofhowse shook her off and said 'Go. I'll always be with you. You need a home more than I do'. Malika's eyes swelled with tears as she hugged her brother for the last time and left with the lady. Roofhowse almost cried but stopped when the bell ran again. A rather less glamours lady waddled in. 'I would love three children - two girls and a boy.' she said. She looked at the line of orphans but kept her eye of Roofhowse. The lady pick up a girl named Ellie who was the little sister of the oldest orphan in the orphanage, Gummy. 'I pick this little pookie, the one that was holding her and...' she announced. Roofhowse and his roommate were the only boys. 'The green little boy.' she announced. Roofhowse gasped and smiled. She put Ellie on the floor and asked 'What are your names?'. 'Well I'm Gummy, the green boy is Roof and the little pookie, my little sister, is Ellie.' explained Gummy.

Roofhowse waved goodbye to Louise and his roommate, Ocean, as he set off for his new home with Gummy, Ellie and the strange new penguin that was his adoptive mother.

* * *

So that leaves us with a few questions that I can answer and a few I can't. Just a run down on a few:

Malika (Mal) is Roofhowse's twin sister.

Roofhowse and Malika are both 7 years old in this story (currently)

Gummy and Ellie are naturally siblings.

Anymore questions, leave them in the comments. Questions that would lead to spoilers are (for exsample):

Will the twins ever see each other again? Who is the mysterious penguin? What is the subject of 99999.5?

Well maybe not the last question.

See you dudes in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3-Home

Sorry for not updating, I've been catching up on Stardoll, Webkinz, CP, etc. but here I shall continue the cliff hanger. (P.S: I took a long time to think about it so if I get a positive (be honest) comment about this chapter, I'll be happier than I have been since I started this year at school)

* * *

Roofhowse sat in between the car seat that was holding Ellie and the door of the left-hand (left-flipper?) side of the car. Gummy was a little bit in shock and a little bit comforted. Roofhowse was not enjoying listening to the only sound in the car - Ellie giggling. 'Hey Roof, you don't suspect this gal is...you know...a k-i-double l-e-r' whispered Gummy. Roofhowse shook his head even though he wasn't certain. Gummy began chewing her flipper as they pulled into the driveway. Gummy took Ellie out of the car seat and watched as Roofhowse slowly and awkwardly got out of the car. Ellie held on to both the strange penguin and Gummy as they waddled into the strange place. 'Is this where the adopted kids go?' asked Roofhowse. 'No but this is the TYPE of place the adopted kids go' explained Gummy. They came to a halt as the strange penguin opened a closet and took Ellie's coat off. Gummy and Roofhowse took their school jackets off.

'Now Ellie's alright but you two should change out of those uniforms. It's May so there's no point going into a school' said the strange penguin, pointing out the uniforms from the orphanage had given Roofhowse and Gummy. She gestured to the stairs and watched the two get up the stairs. Roofhowse waddled towards the blue door and opened it. It was a blue room decorated with things an average boy would like: sports, boats, cars, etc. He opened the closet to find a variety of clothes inside. He picked out a blue hoodie and a yellow raincoat. He slipped the two on and looked in the mirror. He needed something for his head. Roofhowse looked back in the closet. Many different accessories were laid on the shelf. He reached for the closest one which was an orange beanie. As he put it on his head, he took one last glance in the mirror. He took a deep breath as he waddled out into the hallway. Gummy was just leaving her room as well. She looked beautiful in a brown top, orange skirt and blue jean-jacket with her black hair tied up in a bun.

'Stop staring, you'll burn holes' chuckled Gummy. Roofhowse burst out laughed and said 'I was not staring.'. Gummy nodded as the two came down the stairs. Ellie was dosing off to sleep on the couch and the strange penguin was preparing a meal. She turned around and saw Roofhowse and Gummy. 'Well don't you two look adorable. So let me explain something to you two. Now, you two can call me whatever yous like, mumu, mummy, mum, mom, take your pick. And also, my husband will be back soon so you'll get to meet him.' she explained. Gummy and Roofhowse nodded and sat next to the window. Ellie was asleep now. Gummy found a paper beside and began reading it as Roofhowse gazed off into the bright blue sky. Just as Roofhowse was about to drift off into a daydream, the doorbell rang. 'Kids, lunch is ready on the kitchen island so just grab it and eat while I get the door' said the mother. Gummy waddled into the kitchen and grabbed the plates. Each plate had a burger and some fries. Gummy gave one plate to Roofhowse and sat with the other one. Roofhowse looked at the plate - the fries looked nice but the burger was nothing he would eat. Gummy was thinking the exact opposite. 'Do you want my burger?' asked Roofhowse at the exact same time that Gummy asked 'Do you want my fries?'. The two laughed about it before giving each other what they want.

When the mother came back she had some letters in her flippers. She gave three letters to Roofhowse and two to Gummy. Roofhowse quickly opened the letter addressed to him in neat, joint writing. He read it with care:

 _Ey Roof. It's meh Mal. My mommy was a murderer. Could I plez stay with u? Luv Mal._

Roofhowse turned to the strange penguin and asked 'Can my twin stay with us?'. 'Of course sweetie. The more, the merrier.' said the mother. 'Thank you' he smiled. The mother smiled back and called the orphanage while Roofhowse opened the other letters:

 **Roof! It's such an humor to be writing to you brother. The spelling in this organ is really struck. I cannot believe Mal god passed it with Lou.**

Said the letter from Oisin.

G'day Roof. Did u hear teh news? Mal has come bak. I am so sad dat u r not here to c her.

Explained the letter from Louise.

Roofhowse hugged the letters as if they were penguins. Gummy was just smiling away. Ellie had woken up and was already crawling around the living room. 'Woof' she said, pulling on Roofhowse's new raincoat. 'Arf' chuckled Roofhowse.

(Time warp to after dinner)

'I'M HOOOOOOME!' sang a voice from the distance. Gummy cuddled Ellie as a shadow came closer and closer to reveal...a penguin? 'Oh Chames (A mix of Charles and James), you're back. These are the children. The black-haired one is Gummy, the boy is Roof and the adorable little one is Ellie.' the mother explained. Gummy waved shyly as Ellie clapped and said 'Dada'. 'She is so cute' said the father, scooping Ellie up with joy. 'I know' chuckled the mother. Roofhowse and Gummy felt a abandoned and invisible. Suddenly, the father gave Roofhowse a nudge and said 'Hey little man'. Roofhowse chuckled and the mother announced 'I told the orphanage about Malika, she might take a little while as she just came back and they are trying to raise money to get a surgery for her. 'What happened?' asked Gummy. Roofhowse looked sad and innocent. The mother sighed and explained 'There is a gash on her leg that is too large and deep to stitch, plaster or to go under normal surgery. She needs a new leg and foot before the wound becomes black and she dies of infection.'

Gummy and Roofhowse gasped while Ellie was busy blowing bubbles out of her beak. The mother scooped up Ellie again and carried her to her room. Gummy gulped hard and shifted her eyes around the living room. Roofhowse was almost in tears as he looked at Malika's letter again. 'Hey kids, look at my new invention.' said the father as he showed them a robot. The robot went haywire as Roofhowse poked it's stomach. Roofhowse got hit hard with a hammer-like object and was knocked unconscious. Gummy gasped and felt his head. 'MOM! MOM! COME QUICK!' she yelled. 'Maybe I could-' started the father before being cut off by Gummy bellowing 'NO! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!'. The mother ran down the stairs and was shocked when she saw Roofhowse lying on the ground. She lifted him up, thanked Gummy for telling her that Roofhowse was unconscious and went up the stairs to put the unconscious penguin to bed. Gummy's eyes where full of tears. She felt like a screw-up and a mess. 'She's cranky, put her to bed.' whispered the father. 'She can put herself to bed!' grumbled the mother. Gummy went to bed at 8 pm but she never went to sleep. She was worried about Roofhowse and she checked on him every 2 hours. Would he be okay?

* * *

Spoiler alert, if you are sensitive don't read.

The next chapter will start off the next day but then it'll go by years


	4. Chapter 4-Lily and Phoenix

Note: I am not sticking to what I said last time. This takes place a year later.

* * *

Months and Months passed but there was still no sign of the couple adopting Malika. It was almost a year and there was finally the mother making a phone call to the orphanage. Gummy and Roofhowse stood behind the corner as she spoke.

'I would like to change the address to 34 Willow Lane California.'

'Roof Howse, Gummy Melons and Ellie Melons'

'Roof has a bit of memory loss.'

'No not sure'

'8, 13 and 3'

'Goodbye'

That was all Roofhowse and Gummy heard. 'Are we...are we being adopted adopted by different parents' Roofhowse asked. 'Yes you two are along with Malika and Ellie. You leave next week.' explained the mother. 'I ALMOST HAD IT!' the father bellowed angrily. Gummy became scared, not knowing what to do. She ran to her room and fell on her bed. Roofhowse looked up the stairs at her bedroom door and sighed. Gummy did that a lot. Roofhowse always thought it was a girl thing'.

A week past and Gummy had spent most of it in her room. When she did come out she never spoke to anyone, not even Ellie. Now the three were in the car, on the way to Willow Lane. Gummy never spoke to anyone. The three arrived and Roofhowse saw a familiar lavender haired penguin standing outside. 'Roof!' she exclaimed, rushing over to Roofhowse. Roofhowse then figured out that it was Malika. The two hugged and Gummy was speechless, like she had been for the past week. The four entered the house and a lady with brown hair opened the door. 'Roof, Malika, Gummy and Ellie?' she questioned. Gummy nodded and the lady let them in. There was now a clearer vision of her. She was tall and red with brown hair with streaks of red and blue. She wore a green knitted cardigan accompanied by a violet tank top. She also had a blue, red and black skirt and black shoes. 'I am your adoptive mother and your father is at work. Your rooms are upstairs. There is a girls room and a boys room. Roof you will have more brothers later.' she explained with her soft and slightly squeaky voice. Gummy and Ellie nodded and the four walked into their rooms. Roofhowse got into his room and looked out the window. The family next door had four girls two with purple hair, one with brown hair and one with pink hair.

On the other side of the room there lived another family with a girl with red hair. But what he was about to discover was something strange about the red haired girl. Something extraordinary. Roofhowse unpacked his suitcase and suddenly a knock was heard on the door. The red haired girl was no longer standing in the neighour's lawn, she was at the door. Roofhowse answered it and the girl stared at him. "D-does Malika Howse still live here?" the girl asked nervously. Roofhowse was startled by her appearance: She had dark red hair, violet eyes and she wore a pink, yellow and red dress. "Um yes...Who are you?" he asked. The girl bit her lip and suddenly disappeared. Roofhowse jumped and crashed into the shoe rack beside the door. Before he knew it he was buried in shoes. He wriggled out of the pile and the four girls from the other next door neighbour's house were laughing at him except for one of the girls with purple hair. "WOULD YOU THREE STOP LAUGHING ALREADY? WE SHOULDN'T BE LOOKING IN OTHER HOUSES EXCEPT OUR OWN!" the purple haired girl said. Roofhowse was kind of dizzy but when the world stopped spinning around him he could see the four girls clearly. Gummy heard the crash and laughter and ran down the stairs. "Are you okay?" she asked, helping the fallen Roofhowse up. "I-I'm fine" Roofhowse replied. Suddenly a car ran over the laughing girls and their sister managed to dodge it. The laughing girls disappeared and the other one walked over towards Gummy and Roofhowse.

"I am sorry about my idiots of sisters. Rose, Daffodil and Violet are very annoying to me and others. I'm Lily, Lily Tralice." the girl said. "I am Gummy...Melons and this is Roof Howse." Gummy explained. Roofhowse shyly waved. He felt as if he had a strange connection with this girl. Suddenly the smoke alarm went off and the red haired girl from before jumped out of the girl's room window with Ellie. The girl ran away with the three year old as quick as a flash and suddenly went up in flames and disappeared. The next thing Gummy, Lily and Roofhowse knew was Malika was running down the stairs screaming while her hair was on fire. "That girl set my hair on fire, put it out" she screamed. Lily grabbed a bottle from her belt and splashed it on Malika. Malika's hair was no longer lavender, it had turned orange. Roofhowse and Gummy look at her, shocked at what had happened to her hair. "This is not the first time she has run off with someone's sister, it happens to everyone when they move into this estate: The McJacks, The Queensvilles and even the Chompells. Everyone has had a young person aged 30 or under taken from their houses. Phoenix takes them home to a potion shop and feeds them to her adoptive parents...werewolves." Lily explained. Gummy, Roofhowse and Malika gasped. "Afterwards she sets her victims house on fire with magic and escapes. I am so far the only one that came back alive. When she has witnessed her parents tearing the flesh off the victims she returns with the bones and gives it to the family...if they survived. So far, my family, the McJacks, the Queenvilles and the Chompells all survived but the other families are just unlucky." she continued. "What happened to you?" Roofhowse asked.

"I gained a scar on my shoulder that day. That is the only time they touched me. I stole many potions from their shop and use them to this day. Some are faulty, some are true to their label and some are just plain weird." Lily said, showing the scar on her shoulder. Gummy disappeared at that moment as the mother walked out of the house. Gummy cried that Ellie had gone and then all Roofhowse can remember was it all went black...


	5. Chapter 5-The Cabin Kids

Roofhowse woke up after everything had gone black. He waited for his vision to clear up before he could see where he was. Three boys were hanging over him. One had blonde hair, one was bald and the last one had brown hair. 'Lookie here. Look what Vincent got for us.' said the boy with blonde hair while cracking his knuckles. 'We should give him some air.' said the bald boy. 'Nah we should test him' said the brown haired boy, getting his fist ready to punch Roofhowse. Roofhowse suddenly scattered and banged his head on the wall. The other boys laughed as his eyes filled with tears. 'Yeah he's a weakling alright.' laughed the blonde boy. 'James, stop it!' the bald boy growled. 'We are only having a little bit of fun Johnny.' the blonde boy whose name must've been James teased. 'Well I don't like your idea of fun and neither does she.' the bald boy who must've been Johnny complained. 'She?' questioned the brown haired boy. Suddenly, from the shelf above Roofhowse's head. A tall figure front flipped in front of the boy. The blonde and brown haired boy gasped and backed away. Roofhowse's vision finally returned to normal and he saw the the brown haired boy and the one who must've been called James trembling in fear of a tall brown haired figure. 'Jackson Queensville and James Champell.' a feminine voice said. She was holding a purple sword and signaled the bald boy to check on Roofhowse. The bald boy hobbled over to Roofhowse and asked 'Are you alright?'. Roofhowse nodded. The bald boy smiled and said 'I'm John, the blonde haired guy is my brother, James, the brown haired guy is Jackson and the girl with brown hair is Faith.'

Roofhowse and John watched as James and Jackson trembled in front of Faith. He could see Faith clearer now. She had messy brown hair and was wearing a pair of athletic pants and a white hoodie. 'What did Vincent say about making fun of the new-found children?' she said with anger. _New-found children? Is that me, Malika, Gummy and Lily?_ Roofhowse thought. 'That's right!' John sad to him. Roofhowse jumped. How could John be reading his thoughts? 'Oh sorry, I can often know what others are thinking be their expressions and by your expression I could tell you thought we were talking about you are your friends. But Lily is already one of us. We call ourselves the Cabin Kids. We live here in this cabin with the owner, Vincent Coralson.' John explained. Roofhowse was then aware of his surroundings, it was a log cabin in a snowy environment. 'We're sorry' he suddenly heard James and Jackson say to Faith. Faith's sword vanished and she sent the boys to their room. The boys ran up the stairs crying. Roofhowse saw Faith smirk as she turned to him and John. 'You're new clothes are beside you. Put them on then come to see your friends and meet Vincent.' Faith explained in a more soothing voice that the one she spoke to the boys in. Faith then led John out of the room they were in. Roofhowse quickly got changed and followed them. They led him to a kitchen. There was a man serving plates of fish with the help of Faith. He saw John sitting by a fire place with two crutches against the wall. Roofhowse suddenly realized that Faith had been helping him walk the whole time. The reason why the sword vanished into the air was because it was an illusion. John was actually using the real sword as a crutch. This also explained where Lily's so called sisters went. 'Roof Howse, I suppose you are.' the man said to him. Roofhowse nodded. 'I am Vincent Coralson, owner of the Cabin Kids. I supposed you have already met Lily, John and Faith.' the man continued. _So this is the Vincent Coralson John mentioned._ Roofhowse said.

The man was tall with a bald head and a short beard. He wore a blue jumper and beige trousers. Roofhowse explained 'Yes I have met them and also James and Jackson.'. 'Yes Faith told me. Jackson is never kind to newcomers but Faith always tells him off.' Vincent explained. He handed Roofhowse a plate of fish and told him to sit beside John. Roofhowse sat beside John and noticed that John had an amputated leg. _He must've been taken by the werewolves_ Roofhowse thought. Malika, Lily and Gummy came out of a different room on the other side of the room he was currently in. After speaking with Vincent, Malika took her fish and sat beside Roofhowse and John while Gummy had a chat with Vincent. By the time everyone was finished Vincent told John, Lily and Faith to go and the three ran to the room Roofhowse woke up in. Vincent sat down with the three others. 'I take care of kids whose family members or themselves have been taken by the werewolves Travis and Poppy, like my own children. My first resident here was Faith McJack. Her brother was taken and she was lost in the wood so I found her and took her in. Then there was John and James Champell. James saved John but John lost a leg and James lost an eye so I helped them to get here. Then was Lily. She couldn't find her way home to I led her to a different home, this home. Then came Jackson who I saved. Now, it's you three. Lily told me everything. She's a smart one that Lily. She has many pet frogs to test potions on. Now get on to bed.' Vincent explained. Roofhowse, Malika and Gummy walked up the stairs, said their goodnights and walked into their rooms. There was four beds. One for John, One for James, one for Jackson and one for Roofhowse himself. John's bed had his crutches beside his bedtable. On the bedtable was a selection of books on mystic creatures. James' bed had pictures of soccer players above it. Jackson's bed had loads of weapons above it on a shelf.

Roofhowse walked over to the free bed and fell asleep. He had a feeling it would be a strange day the next day...

* * *

Hello everyone Hope here. I want to get many chapters in today as my dad is gone to football and I have nothing else to do.


End file.
